


Unexpected

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus' fantasies take an unexpected turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Title:** Unexpected  
 **Author:** **remuslives23**  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Remus; mild Remus/Sirius  
 **Word Count:** 836  
 **Summary:** Remus' fantasies take an unexpected turn.  
 **Notes:** Written for Day Two of **mmom**. Unbeta'd. **lover100** prompt: surprise  
 **Contains:** Wanking. Remus is 14 years old in this fic.  
 **Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

He could do this. It was no big deal. The others did it in their beds all the time and it's not like they tried to keep it a secret. Gods, Sirius was so loud Remus was surprised the Second Years on the floor below them didn't lodge a complaint with Professor McGonagall.

Remus grimaced as a picture of his Transfiguration professor flitted across his mind. That was not the image he wanted in his head at this moment, even if it hadn't appeared to have dimmed his insistent erection any.

He lifted the sheet and peered down at his stiff cock, pre-come already beading at the tip. He was never going to be able to get to sleep like this; he didn't have any choice but to cast his inhibitions aside and deal with it.

His fingers closed around his hot shaft and he gave himself a tentative stroke. Wait! Was that James getting out of bed? His hand stilled and he held his breath as he listened to the snuffling snores and rustling sheets as his room mates settled into slumber.

Exhaling slowly, Remus dragged his hand up his shaft again, biting his lip as arousal curled lazily at the base of his spine. His foreskin closed over the crown of his cock then slid smoothly back on the downstroke, exposing the damp, ruddy head to the cool air of the dorm once again.

Remus released his cock and spat a glob of saliva onto his palm. He smeared the spit over his shaft, his thumb lingering over the thick vein underneath – rubbing and massaging - until a rumbling groan escaped his lips and he hastily grasped his cock and gave himself a rough jerk.

He squeezed his eyes shut and quickly flipped through his mental catalogue of wank fantasies. Anna Davies... no. Lily Evans... He cracked an eye open and cast a guilty look in the direction of James' bed, hoping the other boy couldn't read minds. It was a no to Lily as well then. Best to wipe her from the list altogether probably. Professor Hydra? No, he wasn't in the mood for teacher/student role play tonight. Sirius Black...

Remus' eyes shot open as his cock gave an eager lurch. Sirius Black? Where the hell had that come from? He looked down at himself, startled to note that his hand was moving over his cock of its own accord – long, tight strokes, his thumb teasing the wet slit at the tip on the upstroke. He made an effort to stop the motion, fingertips settling in the wiry curls at the base while he desperately called up an old favourite scenario – Mary McDonald with her amazing rack and slim legs wearing nothing but some very skimpy underwear.

He smiled as he sank into his fantasy. His alter ego's hands ran up Mary's smooth thighs as he mouthed at her full breasts. His hand moved faster on his cock – the sound of his harsh breathing, of flesh moving quickly over flesh, loud in the air – as his imaginary self cupped a pert buttock in his hand, as his lips traveled lower and lower, gliding over a flat stomach covered in a sparse sprinkling of dark hair until he reached the erection jutting from a nest of curls...

_Fuck!_

He was too far gone, drowning in the maelstrom of his own arousal, and could only watch helplessly as lust took control of his mind. His body brushed against hard angles instead of soft curves, his fingers sinking into Sirius' dark hair rather than Mary's blonde locks. Stubble rubbed like sandpaper against his lips as he bit at Sirius' jaw and his hand closed around a throbbing cock instead of sliding into a velvet cunt.

And he'd never been more turned on in his life.

Remus' toes curled into the sheets as his orgasm built quickly, his balls tingling as they drew up into his body, his cock pulsing in time with every frantic beat of his heart. Behind his tightly closed eyes, fantasy Sirius smiled and lowered himself to his knees, taking Remus' dick into the warmth of his mouth, and that was the end for Remus.

His mind whited out as a cry was ripped from his chest, his cock jerking and hips bucking through a powerful orgasm that left his stomach and chest striped with come. He shook with the force of the aftershocks, thrusting up and pushing his still hard cock through the ring of his fingers as he eked every single second of pleasure from his climax.

Finally, Remus let his hand fall away from his softening cock, his fingertips trailing through the sticky come on his stomach before he reached for his wand to clean up. He took his time because the longer he kept himself busy, the longer it was until he had to deal with the fact that he'd come harder than he ever had before while fantasizing about one of his best friends.

fin.


End file.
